


don't underestimate a black cat, you idiot

by zainykookiemonster (orphan_account)



Series: Miraculous One-Shots (or longer) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Blood, Gabriel's a butt, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I suck at tags, Identity Reveal, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reveal, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, bascially the demise of gabriel agreste at the hands of a pissed of chat noir uwu, but that's because adrien's dad is hawkmoth, if u want to call it happy, lots of blood, they're like all dying, we only spread love in this house, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zainykookiemonster
Summary: Adrien is pissed. He won't stay quiet anymore. It's time his Father learned a lesson.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous One-Shots (or longer) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	don't underestimate a black cat, you idiot

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo. this another one of my one-shots. don't worry i don't only right random angsts with reveals and sad chat noir. i love adrien with all my heart uwu i will kill myself to make him giggle. anywaysss~ i may write another fluffy one-shot with adiren and his dad hee hee.

Hawkmoth 'tsked' at the sight of the injured heroes. He looked up at the frightened cameramen recording the battle. 

He raised his arms in a show for Paris, "My, my, my," he laughed, theowing his head back in psychotic joy, "How the might have fallen."

The villain walked over to Carapace and Rena Rouge, holding their hands, moments away from taking their last breaths.

"Ah," he observed, "Lovers. I'm doing this," he gestured to the destroyed area, "For love, too."

"Love?" Carapace spat, "I never knew a monster like you could _love."_

Hawkmoth growled and kicked the turle hero, getting a groan from him and a shriek form Rena.

"You know _nothing_ about my love," he then strolled over to Queen Bee, struggling to rise, "Look at this, the second bug tries again to stand."

The cameras followed his movements with delayed movements. The news anchors silent from shock. They had given up on communicating wit the viewers a long time ago.

With a knee on the back of the bee, Hawkmoth trained his eyes on the helicopters in the sky, "It's sad, really," he shrugegd, "I am one man. Yet this vigilant _group_ of teens have lost to me."

"We won't give up," A voice croaked form behind him. He turned to come face to face to Ladybug rising once again form the ground.

Hawkmoth tilted his head in amusement, "Are you sure about that?"

She didn't respond

He laughed out again, "How about this, I reveal my identity, then you give me your miraculous?"

Ladybug moved forwards and threw her yo-yo ahead.

Hawkmoth caught the weapon with his hand and ripped it out of her hands.

"Valiant effort," he nodded his head in mock awknowledgment, "Pity, though. I thought you'd like my offer," he tossed the yo-yo behind him and marched up to the heroine.

He was inches away from her before a voice growled from behind him, "Not today."

Hawkmoth spun around and faced Chat Noir, standing upright with his baton in his hand.

"And I suppose you're going to fight me?"

"Step. Away. From. The Ladybug," Noir sneered, raising his weapon like one'd hold a sword.

Hawkmoth chuckled, "Sure, then. Give me what you've got."

The cats eyes glowed a bright, blinding green, "You're confident you'll win?"

"I _know_ I'll win."

"No one angers the destrcution incarnate without regretting it." He smiled. Not his usual, easy going grin, it was a chesire grin. A chesire grin that frightened Hawkmoth, and all of Paris. It was murderous, and it was cruel.

With a psychotic smile the black cat ran forward and swiped at the villain.

Strike after strike, block after block, hit after hit.

Hawkmoth now kneeled in front of the enraged Chat Noir. He held his blood gushing shoulder and winced when he met the heroes gaze.

"Why?" Noir asked, baton held tight at the villain's neck and his back against the Eiffel Tower's leg.

When Hawkmoth didn't respond Chat Noir pressed the weapon harder and asked again, with more force, " _Why?_ Why did you this? WHy did you become Hawkmoth?"

"To get my wife back!" the villain spat, "Happy? I wanted to get my wife back because without her my life and son's were hell. I was never meant to be a parent, that's why my wife was there. I was rarely able to be there for my son, I wish I was, but I wasn't! Happy now? Now that you know?"

"Not quite," Chat responded, he reached for the butterfly brooch and sntached it from the man's chest.

Hawkmoth's transformation faded as all of Paris watched in shock.

"No," Chat Noir breathed, "No, no, no, no!"

Hawkmoth, now Gabriel Agreste, watched the hero step away from him stunned and disgusted.

"Father?" the young man gasped, "When, why, how?"

"What do you mean fa-"

Chat Noir glared at him and spoke before he could finish his sentence, "Claws in."

An electric green light exploded around him before Adrien Agreste replaced where Chat Noir once stood.

"Are _you_ happy?" he scoffed, folding his arms, "You cliam you love your family when this whole time you've been risking your sons life after all."

"NO!" Gabriel cried as police enforcement ented the area, "Adrien, son, you can't do this to me! We're fam-"

"You were never family to me." 

With an ice cold glower, Adrien turned his back on his father and walked away, "Take him in officers, I'm done with him."


End file.
